


Memories of the Night

by KTW21



Series: True Love's Kiss [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After, Morning Kisses, Soulmates, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTW21/pseuds/KTW21
Summary: After Waverly wakes up at Nicole's, she takes us down memory lane of what took place after the dance...
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: True Love's Kiss [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089866
Kudos: 44





	1. The Night Before: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a follow up story to my "A Kiss before midnight" I originally was going to simply do a one chapter one-shot, but the story didn't quite feel finished so I've decided to write a 2nd part. I hope you enjoy it. The recap at the beginning is the last part of the previous story.
> 
> Another few things...the song talked about in this chapter is 'Ghost' by Adaline from the infamous stair scene we were gifted with on the show x Also, this story is Waverly and Nicole actually together...so it will be more intimate than the last story. I've never written intimate stuff before so please go easy on me. Anyway... enjoy chapter 1 :)
> 
> Words: 1293

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What took place after the dance?

**_Recap:_ **

“Well for one thing, I would love to finish that dance that we started because someone was an idiot who decided to run out before the song finished. That someone would like a chance to redeem themselves. Second, I would love to take you back to my place and kiss you a million more times because you have the softest and sweetest lips I have ever tasted, and thirdly, I would be the happiest person on Earth if you would agree to sleep over so I can wake up with you in my arms, make you breakfast in bed and then take you out on a proper first date. So, Waverly Earp… will you accept my offer?”

“Nicole Haught… I thought you’d never ask…”

**_In the morning..._ **

**Waverly POV:**

When I opened my eyes… something felt different. _This isn’t my room...why are the sheets blue? I could’ve sworn mine were white. My eyes soon began to adjust, though I had to squint them a little to adjust to the sun that was streaming through the curtains._ I slowly sat up and began to take in my surroundings. Lightly painted green walls, a bookcase stacked with various sport trophies, and a smell that was so intoxicating. Vanilla. I looked over to the other side of the bed and saw the person who had turned my life upside down in one night. Nicole. _Omg I slept with Nicole!! Not in a sexual way… we just cuddled… however I am definitely looking forward to those cuddles hopefully turning into something more in the near future._ I slowly laid back down as not to disturb her, and simply smiled. Memories from the night before began to flow back through my mind…

**_………….The night before………….._ **

Waverly and Nicole slowly swayed in unison to the music calling out from Nicole's phone, so content with everything that had taken place that evening, and with thoughts of what was to come.

"How did you know this was one of my favourite songs?"

"It is? I honestly didn't know, it's just in one of my playlists. Adaline is amazing! This is my personal favourite of hers."

"Can't believe she doesn't have a bigger fanbase…" A devilish grin then began to appear on Waverly's face which Nicole couldn't quite understand. "Can I tell you a secret about this song?" Nicole nodded.

Waverly leaned in and whispered in Nicole's ear: " I've always fantasized about making love to this song...preferably with a beautiful red-headed deputy."

**'You keep me waiting anticipating**

**Keep me waiting anticipating'**

Nicole swallowed. "R-r-really?? Damn Waves you're not making it easy for me to stick to my original plan."

"Sorry...I just wanted you to know. But… maybe when we're ready to take that step we could...y'know...include this song during those 'festivities.'"

"I can definitely get on board with that plan."

**Nicole POV** :

After we had danced to about 5 different songs from my secret playlist I made Titled "Waverly and me" - y _es… the playlist is one I created when my feelings for Waverly began to grow. Maybe it's a little creepy...hopefully Waverly would find it cute. I found a bunch of lovey dovey sappy songs I really liked...and ones that I've pictured having on speaker while in very intimate scenarios with Waverly. At first it was just a fantasy, but now? Gosh the fact that it could be a reality really gets my heart racing_. Anyway...after the dancing, I put the second part of my offer/plan into motion.

"Would you like to come back to my place now?" I smiled down at Waverly, already knowing what her answer was gonna be.

"Yes please...and make it quick...I don't think I can keep my lips away from you any longer…"

**At Nicole's:**

**Waverly POV:**

"Well...this is my place… you know I can't believe we've known each other six months and you've never been..mmph!" I didn't give Nicole a chance to give me a tour or even finish her sentence, I just really wanted to kiss her; and the fact that No-one else was around meant that I didn't have to stop. The second Nicole closed the front door, I pushed her up against it and kissed her like my life depended on it. Nicole caught on pretty quickly, pulling me in closer towards her, while fighting for dominance during the kiss, using her tongue and _oh my god her teeth_ to literally reduce me to a pile of mush. I was so distracted I didn’t even notice her fingers trailing up the back of my dress, only when she pulled away from the kiss and paused at the zip did I finally realize what she was doing.

“Is this OK? I really want to keep kissing you but I don’t want either of our dresses to get ripped.” _Gosh she’s so thoughtful...it’s kind of adorable._

“It’s more than OK. But are _you_ sure? I thought you didn't want to take this too far."

"I don't want to go all the way yet, but I'm more than content with this. Honestly Waves the thought of not touching you intimately is agonizing, but the thought of not being able to touch you **_at all_ **is severely excruciating."

"Then take it off Nicole...Please…"

Nicole gently and agonizingly slowly pulled the zipper down, her soft fingertips grazing the skin that was unveiled. Her featherlight touch was making me shiver all over...it was torture, but the best kind ever. Once she reached the end of the zip and let go, my dress fell into a pool by my feet, leaving me in nothing but my lace underwear set. I looked into Nicole’s eyes, and saw a look of lust, of admiration, a look I was really not used to seeing. To be honest I thought I would be a little self-conscious... _I’ve never been intimate like this with a woman before..._ but the truth is I felt so comfortable and safe with Nicole, more than I ever was with Champ.

"Wow...Waverly...I...You're…Beautiful…" Nicole simply looking at me sent butterflies into the pit of my stomach, but hearing her deliver a simple line of affection and admiration made my heart grow three sizes.

"You're not too bad yourself…" I gave her the sexiest wink and smile I could muster up, before delivering my bravest demand of the night:

"I want to see you too Nicole...can...can I take this off?" I gently grazed my hands up and down the sides of her dress, not letting them settle.

"If that's what you want…"

I bit my lip with excitement. I gently held my gaze with Nicole's, while my hands trailed higher up Nicole's body and around the back to find the zipper and pulled it down. Her dress joined mine on the floor, and there she was...Nicole Haught...a sheriff's deputy standing in front of me in only her underwear. _Oh god…_

After I finally stopped admiring Nicole's frame, I quickly wrapped my hands around her neck and pulled her in for another kiss.

**No-one's POV:**

The two women continued to make out in the dimly lit hallway of Nicole's house, clearly neither of them wanting to move or stop.

Waverly finally pulled away with her hair slightly ruffed up and with swollen lips and spoke her final demand of the night to Nicole.

"Take me upstairs"

"You sure?"

"More than anything…"

Nicole reached her hands down to the back of Waverly's thighs and lifted her up, with Waverly instantly wrapping her legs around Nicole's waist.

The two women made their way up to Nicole's bedroom, excited for what the rest of the night would bring.

**_To be continued..._ **

  
  
  
  



	2. The Night Before: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the bedroom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry this update has taken so long...but I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Words:1691

**Nicole POV:**

_If anyone were to pinch me in this very moment I swear I would make them wish they were dead. I must be dreaming...people like me don’t get this lucky...not lucky enough to have the most beautiful women on the entire planet in my arms, legs wrapped around my waist and her lips on my pulse point. Seriously... How did I get this lucky?_

“Waves...that’s...very distracting…” I struggled to get the sentence out...but I needed Waverly to know what she was doing to me, plus it wasn’t very easy to navigate from my front door to my bedroom upstairs when I had Waverly Earp kissing every inch of skin she could reach. I regretted saying anything though cause the second I did she pulled away, only to pull back and look at me with a huge grin on her face.

“Sorry...You’re just...very kissable. And the fact that you can pick me up so effortlessly is also kind of a huge turn on for me right now.” Waverly reached down with one hand to squeeze my upper arm to emphasize her point. 

By this point I had managed to fully navigate upstairs and had gently laid Waverly down on my king size bed ( _yes when you’re as tall as me you need a bigger bed!)._ I leaned down to whisper right next to Waverly’s ear:

“Oh Waves...if you think me carrying you was a turn on… you haven’t seen anything yet…” I heard Waverly’s breath hitch, and pulled back to see her eyes closed and her mouth open. “Waves...you OK there?” _Hope I didn’t go too far…_

  
  


**Waverly POV:**

I managed to open my eyes only to finally let reality sink in: _Nicole Haught is on top of me...kissing me...whispering sweet words in my ear...and making me forget about everything else. God please don’t let this moment end…_

“I...I’m more than OK...I just still can’t believe this is actually happening...that we’re here, that you’re here. That this isn’t a dream. Sorry...that probably sounds a bit corny…” 

“It’s not corny at all Waves I feel exactly the same. I keep thinking that at any moment i’m going to wake up and realise that this was all a dream. I just feel so lucky right now… I wouldn’t change this moment for anything.” I could see that Nicole was on the verge of crying, and I was right there with her, so we both gave in and let the floodgates open. We simply held onto each other, tears of joy bursting out while we simply lay content with the other in our arms. 

After our sobfest had subsided, Nicole gently rolled off me simply to pull the blankets back so we could snuggle underneath them, only for me to immediately pull nicole back into my arms; my head gently resting on her shoulder, one of her arms wrapped around my back and our other hands entwined. 

“I could get used to this.” I finally broke the silence after about 5 minutes of us simply enjoying each other's company.

"Well good thing I wasn't planning on going anywhere anytime soon." Nicole was gently treading her fingers through my hair and it felt incredible.

I pulled away from Nicole so I could turn around and look her in the eyes. "Good...cause I'm not planning on letting you go anywhere." I grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in for what was probably our hundredth kiss of the night, but which still felt as electric as the first.

I felt Nicole gently push me back so my head was resting on the pillow and she was hovering right above me. Our lips stayed connected the entire time we moved, making up for all the months we were both too scared to admit our feelings to the other. The both of us began to lose track of time, we were so happy in our own bubble that it wasn’t until Nicole pulled her lips away from my neck and whispered to me:

“Um...Waves… did you know it’s almost 4am?”

My eyes shot open and I turned to see that Nicole was staring at her alarm clock which in fact said 3:56am. “Oh… I uh… I guess we kinda lost track of time huh? Gosh have we seriously been up that long? What time did we come back to yours?” Nicole began to roll off me while beginning to speak but I kept her in place wrapping my legs more tightly around her. _While she’s here I'm gonna be making the most of this for sure._ Nicole smiled.

“Well it was Midnight when I gave you ‘true love’s kiss,’ then we danced for maybe another hour? So… I think it was just after 1am when we got back here where you attacked me...not that i’m complaining…but wow I can’t believe we’ve been kissing for nearly 3 hours, guess that whole ‘time flies when you’re having fun’ nonsense is actually true…”

“True...true love’s kiss?” Growing up watching probably every Disney film ever made has always made me believe that one day I’d find my prince charming who would give me true love’s kiss and we would live happily ever after... little did I think or know that the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with would be with Nicole...but now that I heard her say ‘true love’s kiss,’ I really can’t picture my life with anyone else. Nicole’s eyes began to widen slightly after realizing what she had said.

“Oh...um...well Bobo gave us a riddle which he said was the solution to saving you, and he said ‘an act of true bliss would come forth and mend.’ I thought about it and realised what he meant…”

“So you just decided to kiss me then?” I smiled at her. Though she didn’t smile back, at least not at first...I could see that there was something on her mind… “ Nicole what is it?" _She's not looking at me...did I say something wrong? She chose to kiss me though right?_

"Actually...I wasn't the first person to kiss you tonight. Champ was…" 

**Nicole POV:**

_Gosh I really didn't want to tell Waverly the whole truth...that I was too scared to take a leap of faith and just kiss her. No...I had to be a wimp and let her ass of a boyfriend kiss her first then have her sister drag me into the action._ I couldn't bear looking at Waverly...I didn't want to see any disappointment.

"Champ kissed me first?" I nodded. Still not looking at her. "Nicole can you please look at me?" _How can I deny her anything?_ I slowly lifted my head back up until my eyes met Waverly's, realising then that she was looking at me with nothing but pure adoration. 

"Can you tell me what happened while I was out for the count? I want to know...but...only if you're OK with telling me." The sincerity in her voice made me think that she wasn't upset...that she wasn't upset with me.

"Ok, but can I sit up? My arms are starting to tire a bit…" She lightly laughed and it just made me fall for her all over again.

"Of course... well why don't we get a bit more comfortable first? You don't happen to have some pajamas or something I could borrow?" I rolled off of Waverly and we both sat up. I pointed to my chest of drawers on the other side of the room.

“My pajamas are in that top drawer over there, take whatever you’d like, I’m gonna go get some water” I gave her my best dimpled smile and a quick peck on the lips before getting out of the bed. Just before I made it to the door Waverly spoke up.

“Bring me one too?” I turned around to see her standing up out of bed and heading to my chest of drawers in simply her underwear, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“Of course.” _Yep...I could really get used to this…_

**An hour later…**

**No-one’s POV:**

Nicole told Waverly everything, from Bobo poisoning her up to Wynonna dragging Nicole over to kiss Waverly.

“So...Wynonna knew it would work?”

“I don’t know...but I guessed she thought I was a better chance than Champ was…”

“Well I think anyone is a step up from Champ...but I’m so glad that my saviour was the person I have been pining over since day one.” By this point Nicole and Waverly were both sitting up in bed, their backs pressed up against the headboard and the sheets and blankets draped over them. 

Nicole let out a small laugh. “I can’t believe we’ve both hid our feelings this long...I’m sorry I didn’t tell you how I felt sooner Waves…”

“Please don’t apologise Nicole. We were both just two lovestruck idiots who were completely oblivious and too chicken to say anything. But the past doesn't matter, all I care about is here and now...and the fact that I have Purgatory’s hottest, bravest, strongest, most beautiful woman in my bed is something I am definitely going to be making the most of. To get her point across, Waverly grabbed the back of Nicole’s neck and pulled her in for a searing kiss. Nicole instantly reacted and wrapped her arms around her waist. The two women shuffled slightly down the bed so Nicole could lay on top of Waverly, all the while not daring to break the kiss.

Nicole eventually pulled back to look into Waverly’s eyes. _I need to tell her properly._ Nicole thought. “I love you Waverly Earp.”

Waverly simply smiled as she rubbed the thumbs over Nicole’s cheeks. “I love you too Nicole Haught”

The two women continued to kiss until sleep took over, with both women simply dreaming about how happy they both were, and how they couldn’t wait to start their life together.

**_To be continued..._ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! One more chapter to go! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
